


flesh

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [14]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunggyu & dongwoo take part in the same musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I just- ...please look at this pic https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CPxXYPFWUAAJAIk.jpg  
> also I blame @shuckiestnvmph, this is all her fault (ily baby)

The lighting is almost blinding and Sunggyu has to narrow his eyes while he keeps singing, Spanish words he's not sure of mixed with Korean ones. It sounds a bit strange, but he doesn't mind. Today he's got the chance to perform with his bandmate, Dongwoo, and that's his favourite part of the show. Dongwoo makes him feel comfortable, stronger, safe.

It's not like the cast isn't nice, the woman playing Nina today is Luna, and he admires her deeply for her strong vocals, and the staff treat him well. But he just feels better when he has someone he's known for a while around him, it just reassures him.

“Are you okay?” Dongwoo asks, body softly pressed against his, hot breath against his ear. It's the second break during their play, and they're already dressed for the next scene. Sunggyu swallows and nods.

“Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous.” he replies, a hysterical laughter escaping past his lips.

“Don't be.” Dongwoo replies, rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down. “You'll do great.”

“Obviously.”

It goes smoothly, of course it does. Or at least it does, until it's almost the end of the play and Dongwoo decides to take things _maybe_ a bit too far. He walks towards Sunggyu and places his arm around his waist, pulling him closer, only to grab his tie with the other hand. Sunggyu gasps loudly when he feels their crotches rubbing together, and his mouth is opened as he breathes hard while Dongwoo tilts his head as if he was going to kiss him. Sunggyu doesn't even remember they're in public, in the middle of a fucking musical with thousand of people watching them (fangirls, who are screaming so loud they could go deaf) and taking lots of pics.

Suddenly, Dongwoo pulls back, and leaves Sunggyu breathing erratically, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath, and his pant painfully tight around _that_ part.

He sends a death glare to Dongwoo, who only smiles widely at him and winks his right eye. Sunggyu knows that means 'later'. He knows so well.

Dongwoo is a sweet kid, on and off camera. He's kind, well-mannered, responsible, a bit manic, but gentle and thoughtful. But then, when Dongwoo dances, he becomes someone else. He's fierce, strong, sharp, skilfull and smart, like water itself. His movements are fluid and energetic, and his gaze is piercing. Only that he's not just like that when he's dancing, but also when he's fucking Sunggyu, hard and raw against the floor, the wall or even a chair. Sunggyu likes it, and they both know it.

“I hate you so much.” he whispers, right after entering the dressing room.

Dongwoo is sitting on the couch playing with his phone, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and he's also ignoring Sunggyu.

“Dongwoo-ah.” he calls again, a bit annoyed. He wants to hit the other man with a cushion, hard and straight in the face.

“Oh, hello Gyu.” Dongwoo looks up, blinking twice as if he really hadn't heard Sunggyu coming in, and said boy has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “You did well today.”

“What the fuck was that?” he asks instead, his voice going louder. “Do you think you can turn me on like that in front of _everyone_?? What are our fans going to think? And the cast??”

“Our fans won't mind. You know they like to pair us into those weird couples. And for the cast, I'm pretty sure they thought it was just fanservice. There are more idols in this musical, you know, they should be already used to this.”

Sunggyu snorts, hitting the table behind him with his fist. It hurts.

“You're unbelievable.”

“As if you didn't like it.”

Dongwoo suddenly places his phone on the small table in front of him and approaches Sunggyu, cornering him against the other table.

“As if you didn't like how it felt having my cock against yours, our lips almost kissing and our bodies pressed together. As if you didn't imagine me fucking you there, in front of everyone, and that fucking turned you on.” he says, and grabs Sunggyu's crotch to reaffirm his words. Sunggyu couldn't help but moan.

“Shut up.” he hisses, but he doesn't really mean it.

Dongwoo's hands work their way up until they're untying the tie, throwing it onto the floor. Sunggyu notices how Dongwoo's fingers are steady while his own are trembling hard, anticipating what would come after.

“Your pulse is going crazy.” Dongwoo murmurs, lips pressed against his jawline as he unbuttons the white shirt.

Sunggyu thinks everything is a bit ironic. He's always wanted a woman who would be sweet and caring, maybe a bit sexy, but calm, though sometimes a bit bold. But, instead, he met Dongwoo, whose way of doing things wasn't exactly the best way into his heart. That was just a way of unleashing feelings deep inside of him that he has just discovered now. A spark of black he seemed to be loving maybe too much.

“What do you want from me today?” Dongwoo asks, yanking his pants down, and his legs tremble so hard he would have fallen down if the other boy wasn't holding him by the waist.

Sunggyu presses his lips together. He's not going to beg, not today. He's too prideful for that, even though he has had to swallow it plenty of times before (sometimes it only took a single kiss from Dongwoo to make him moan those words, other times it wasn't until he was being fingered hard against the mattress, his body feeling about to explode and his head spinning.

Dongwoo laughs, and Sunggyu's breathing gets heavier. He knows what's about to come.

“You won't say a word, uhmm?” his fingers scratch along his thighs, going higher everytime, and Sunggyu squirms underneath him. His back curves as he bucks his hips, seeking for more.

“I can't believe you keep insisting on being quiet when your body is already like this. I'll make you cum so hard you won't remember anything but my name. Get ready to lose your voice today, baby, since you don't even have to perform tomorrow.”

Sunggyu wants to protest but then Dongwoo is on his knees and his mouth is around his cock and he just can't articulate a word.

Instead, he grabs the table behind him as he throws his head back, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling that surrounds him. It's intoxicating and suffocating, but at the same time there is a trace of gentleness behind everything, like Dongwoo itself. Maybe that's the reason why Sunggyu likes him so much. Because he's a challenge, he's unpredictable and dangerous, but at the same time he's safe, he feels like _home_.

Sunggyu lets out a particular loud moan when Dongwoo places both hands on each thigh and bobs his head faster, hollowing his cheeks so he can take the cock better, and when it hits the back of the other's throat, Sunggyu almost sees white. He wants to thrust into him, but the hands prevent him from doing so. His thighs are being abused, Dongwoo's nails being dug on them and he knows he's going to have red marks all over his body later, but he doesn't mind.

Sunggyu is too focused on the pleasure he's receiving that he doesn't even notice when Dongwoo spreads his legs open and, without any warning, pushes one finger inside his hole.

It makes something inside Sunggyu explode, and he comes inside the other's mouth, moaning loudly as his body goes numb, out of breath and knuckles white against the table.

“Fuck.” he says, breathless, and watches Dongwoo getting up again and grabbing his chin to kiss him.

“Did it feel good?” Dongwoo asks, smiling against his lips and Sunggyu trembles.

“No.” he replies, trying to look annoyed, but it just doesn't work, because he's naked in front of the other man, unsteady breathing and shaky legs after he's come so hard he doesn't think he's going to be able to take another round.

“Then, I'll try _harder_.” the kiss is rougher this time, full of bites and sucking, and Sunggyu is satisfied when he notices Dongwoo is as breathless and needy as him (his cock feels as hard as a rock against his right thigh).

He smiles when Dongwoo moans and rests his forehead against his shoulder when he bucks his hips, grinding their crotches together. It feels insufficient because Sunggyu is naked, but Dongwoo is not, so he pulls the other's pants down, along with his underwear, and this time when their cocks are rubbing against each other, it feels completely different.

He bucks his hips faster, because the need to cum again is so strong, but Dongwoo doesn't let him.

“Slow down, baby.” he laughs, pushing the boy onto the couch and placing on top of him.

“No.” Sunggyu shakes his head no. He's tired of all the teasing. “Just shut up and push up to my body as you hold me against the couch and fuck me hard, until I don't know if I'm begging you to go faster or to stop.”

“You're really something else.” Dongwoo's voice is muffled against Sunggyu's skin, and the way his teeth sink into the skin of his collarbones is unbearably maddening. “I like it when you're like this, though. When you ask me to fuck you rough until we're both spent.”

Sunggyu opens his mouth to add something, probably some scathing comment, but Dongwoo turns him around and holds his hand above the head, pushing his face into the couch.

“Ah ~”

Sunggyu feels his body shivering and his heart racing, all the blood heading towards his cock, which is hard again and standing between his legs.

“I need to mute you because we are still inside the facilities of the musical, and God knows how much of a screamer you are.”

“That's not tr-ahhh.”

Sunggyu's complaint is interrupted by Dongwoo's index finger being pushed inside his hole again, this time coated in saliva, and soon after is followed by a second, a third one. As Dongwoo keeps fingering him, the digits moving inside his hole in circles to stretch him out nicely and properly, Sunggyu bites the cushion in front of his face as he moans at the top of his lungs, moving his hips as he tries for the fingers to go deeper, to brush _that_ part inside of him which is going to make him go insane.

But Dongwoo, oh Dongwoo knows how to prepare him, how to touch him in ways none has ever done before and how to turn him into a complete mess without even having touched his cock (not even his prostate so far).

“God, D-Dongwoo.” he moans, tilting his head so the other can hear him, and he hears rather than sees the smile on his face. “F-fuck me already, g-god.”

“Your wish is my command, baby.”

With his ass up and trembling knees, Sunggyu feels Dongwoo pulling out his fingers and he hears a whimper escaping through his own lips. He wants to feel embarrassed about that, but doesn't even have time when he feels Dongwoo's tongue against his hole, licking and rubbing it in circles around the rim of muscles, even slowly pushing a few inches inside, only to retreat a few seconds later.

“F-Fuck, aghh.” his eyes are closed hard and his mouth is soaking the cushion with saliva drooling down his chin as he tries to swallow the moans.

Dongwoo keeps moving the tongue along the area, biting one of his ass cheeks after he's done, and Sunggyu feels his body burning up.

A loud thud could be heard throughout the whole room, and Sunggyu moans, half in pain, half in arousal, as his right ass cheek turns red after being spanked hard.

“D-Do that again.” he begs, and thinks Dongwoo hasn't heard him when another spank is given on the other buttock. The skin is itching and hurts, but it excites Sunggyu even more, his cock already leaking pre-cum, red and swollen.

Dongwoo is big. Sunggyu finds thinking about that a bit unnecessary and cliché, but he really is. And it goes in smoothly.

“G-God, you're so fucking tight even after being stretched like that before.” Dongwoo moans, resting his head on Sunggyu's shoulder, and tugging his hair to make him throw his head back so he can have a perfect access to the milky skin of his neck.

The initial pain is soon over and replaced by an intense pleasure each time Dongwoo thrusts into him, his cock slowly going in and out, reaching and stretching every centimeter of his insides. It feels good, but not enough. He wants Dongwoo to speed up, to go faster and fuck him senseless, roughly. Dongwoo obliges, placing both hands on each side of waist and leaning back a bit, to find the perfect angle of thrust, and then starts ramming into him.

Sunggyu wants to moan, he wants to scream Dongwoo's name out loud until everyone in Seoul has heard him, until his throat is sore and his limbs numb, but the cushion muffled everything, and it all sounded more like cries instead of moans.

“God, Sunggyu, you feel so good.”

Dongwoo runs his hand along his spine, until his hand is on Sunggyu's hair again and pulls it, hard.

Sunggyu's head is lifted from the couch, and now he's able to let out each sound his mind (or is it body?) is making, and it encourages Dongwoo to go faster.

He abuses Sunggyu's prostate with each thrust, sending waves of pleasure throughout both bodies, and it's when Dongwoo's soft but strong hand encircles his cock that he's coming, spurting his cum all over the fabric of the couch and his body is convulsing after the strong orgasm, his knees would have given in if it wasn't because the other man was grabbing him by the waist.

Sunggyu feels Dongwoo's own member getting harder inside of him, and he knows the boy is close too. With a few more thrusts, he reaches his own climax, his cum filling up Sunggyu's hole, and he moans at the warm feeling.

When Dongwoo pulls out, breathing heavily and resting his head on his lower back, Sunggyu feels the cum dripping down his thighs, and Dongwoo playfully runs a finger over it, making him squirm.

“So.” Dongwoo says, turning him around again and kissing the swollen, abused lips. “What about we clean this up, get dressed and go back home where we'll take a shower and I'll let you blow me?”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, but smiles nevertheless.

“Sounds fine for me.”

 

 

 


End file.
